Freidek
"Everything can be automated, almost everything your doing right now is automatic... when was the last time you had to consciously blink or breath; do you consciously remind yourself how to walk or do just... do" '' '- Freidek Benshal -''' Overview Freidek, a Karthema engineer specialising in the construction and programming of automated tools and more recently advanced robots. Both his parents had been brought together by chance amidst the mass emigration to the Commonwealth after the Fall of Yadra; born on Ortus Freidek was swept up in the expanding education system and found to be gifted in the science of engineering and computer programming. His father had also been a scientist, a biologist himself; bringing his medical knowledge to the Commonwealth he was quick to catch up to speed and begin work as a geneticist. It would be his father's & colleagues work that ultimately brought him and a terminally ill girl together for the rest of their lives. Paired together at University they were 'thick-as-thieves', as the more emotionally stable partner, Freidek was the chain to reel in the emotional wrecks that Catherine could work herself into; as specialists of different sciences their skills came together in unique ways to resolve puzzles that could not be explained away with just engineering or genetics alone. '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Origins The year is 2238, the growing Biluan swarms grow larger as they consume the Kingdom of Yadra; the King's armies were dissolute in the face of the disease and famine that the Biluan had forced upon them, the main Biluan force had yet to even arrive and the military was shattered. Karthema civilians flee in droves, leaving behind the few remaining farmlands and mines; amongst the refugees is 24 year old Aster Benshal, a fleeing knight, after fighting the swarms he'd decided the conflict lost and had abandoned his unit; hoping to escape the planet before the mass evacuation he and other surviving soldiers had pooled together some credits to buy themselves a spot on a noble's vessel, on the way out though they were disgusted to see the noble ignore the plights of thousands of fleeing civilians. A summary scuffle and execution of the noble then placed the ship in the deserters hands, the ship was set down and filled to capacity before lifting off laden with its living cargo. Among the rescued was Hreida, a simple farmer who'd been swept up with the refugees, she had managed to retain the possession of some crops and foods; chance would have it that when hunger and starvation began to set into the population of the fleeing vessel, that the pair would find themselves together... one a soldier, the other a farmer. It wouldn't be until many years later though, after settling in the Commonwealth, that they would conceive Freidak; before this Aster had been working to put his previous education to use, as a knight he had been schooled in many military crafts but as the son of a partially noble family he had also been gifted the education of the sciences and he had in fact began work as a geneticist before being forced into his knightly duties. After over 30 years in the commonwealth, the now married Benshal couple feeling accepted and at home within it, finally Freidak was brought into the picture.